I Finally Get To Hold You
by LiveForLove42
Summary: Five people get chosen to be in dance central three, Tori is one of them will she except to go into Glitchs world? To finally get to be with him?


Tori's POV

My heart leaps as I stare at my computer screen. The release date for dance central 3 has finally come out! I've been waiting so long for this! I leap out of my chair and jump up and down yelling

"YES YES YES FINALLY!"

I must have been pretty loud because my brother could hear me from downstairs. I hear foot steps coming up the stairs

"What are you doing up here?"

My brother asks peeking through the crack in my door

"THE RELEASE DATE FOR DANCE CENTRAL 3 CAME OUT!"

I practically scream at him

"Really? Congrats! Haha now could you quiet down with your hopping I can't here the TV"

He says sarcastically

"Ya ya sure, now go away party pooper and let me celebrate!"

I say doing the moon walk back to my chair, he closes the door shaking his head and laughing at me, I wait until I can't hear his foot steps any more, when I'm sure that he's gone I leap from my chair and run to my Xbox, I move clothes and shoes out of my way so that I'll have room to dance. This is my relaxation, my time, it's all me...

Glitch's POV

Im sitting in my room when my alarm on my wall starts to flash, I have to start getting ready if I want to see her, I wonder what it's like in her world, I bet she thinks that I'm just an animation, just a bunch of pixels meant to look like a human, but what she doesn't know is that I am a real human, I get cuts and bruises I can change clothes, I have feelings, I know that I have a big crush on her, just the way her name feels on my tongue as i say it "Victoria" It gives me butterflies every time. The weird thing is that our worlds are not that different from each others, I have Starbucks, a mall, lots of people walking our streets going to there jobs, everything that she has I have, I don't know what the difference is other than we don't age past 20 years old but for some reason Doctor Tan was an exception.

I get off my couch and go to my closet I put on my crew look, i walk to the mirror and put a little mire gel in my hair and spray a little vanilla cologne on, after I'm done freshening up i walk out of my room and down the hallway to were Mo is waiting for me

"Ey man you'll get to see your lover!"

He says punching my shoulder playfully

"Ya Ya Ya shudup!"

I say walking out the door, Mo following next to me

"I don't even understand why you go with me every time"

I say staring straight ahead as we walk towards the intersection of four streets buzzing with cars

"Cause little man I don't want ya to get kidnapped, I need my little prodigy!"

He says ruffling my hair, i press the pedestrian button which makes the lights turn red , it's weird because we don't actually dance every time someone plays the game, we take two videos of us dancing to every song one in our crew look and one in our street style

I just go to watch Victoria dance, it's kinda creeperish but I don't care, I'll probably never get to see her in real life anyways, I'll never get to look into her bright blue eyes, or touch her soft skin. Mo breaks my thoughts off

"And all of the crews are gonna be there today"

I look at him puzzled

"What? Why?"

"Of all people YOU forget... Today is the day that the DC head quarters chooses five people to be part of dance central and to be in the new game...you do remember right?"

Mo says tilting his head a little to the side

"Oh crap! Thats today?!"

I say throwing my hands up to my head

"It's no big deal they won't be coming here until next week, they still gotta go to each persons house and make sure that they except"

Mo says trying to calm my raging nerves

"Oh thank god!"

We arrive at the DC building and all of the crews are already there, Bodie walks over to us

"Finally! What took you guys so long?!"

"My car is still in the repair shop, so WE don't have the luxury of driving"

Mo says back to Bodie as they bump fists.A lady in a black formal suit comes over to all of us

"If you would please follow me to the head quarters please"

we all walk down the hall me the farthest back, following the well dressed pass a couple of rooms, when I see a familiar person on one of the screens dancing with a smile spread across her beautiful face, Victoria. I zone out for a few seconds then realize

that I've fallen behind the group, I run to catch up to everyone. We walk into a HUGE room the wall farthest away from us is made up of hundreds of screens, on the screens are people, I guess their surveying people for dance central three. My eyes search the wall hoping to see Victoria up there somewhere

"Welcome to the DC head quarters!"

A familiar male voice says, I turn to see a tall man with dark tan skin, slicked back black hair, in a black suit

"It's nice to see you all again! The last time I saw you was when you were chosen."

We all stand there and smile at him

"Well lets get to the point shall we?" we all nod in agreement "We have a rather...unusual choice of dancers"

he says leaving us hanging as he walks over to a control panel

"All of them are of course from central city..." those words made me die inside." Except for one...her name is Victoria Robinson"

My eyes light up as all of the small videos on the huge screen stop and form into a picture of her face, I jump into the air

"YES YES YES YEEES!"

Every one is staring at me but I don't care, the girl of my dreams is coming into my world!

"I suppose you know this girl?"

The man in a suit says

"Well not personally but...a little"

I say a little shyly

"Great! So I will assign you to visit her and invite her to our world! Now here are the rest..."

I didn't pay attention to the rest I was so excited about being the one to invite her to dance central 3 I was about to explode! I couldn't focus at all! He soon stops talking and dismisses us, once again I'm at the back, when we pass the room with Victorias face on the screen I stop and stare. I smile to my self and in a voice only I can hear I say

"I'll see you soon"

This will be a long story but I don't know HOW long yet XD I don't want to drag it on. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
